


Bonding Time

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Brothers, Double Penetration, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Multi, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: You were in the middle of an intimate moment with Beel and you both thought Belphie would be asleep by now (as usual), but you were wrong! Well, it's not fair to leave one twin out of the moment, now is it?
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 236





	Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this one has to get made, given they are twins that share a room and both very much try to include each other in everything. And I do mean everything. Bless their hearts.

You had to keep both of your hands over your mouth to keep yourself from crying out. Beel was currently between your legs, running his tongue over you and sending waves of pleasure up your spine and straight into your brain. Your eyes shut themselves tight as you fought the urge to come undone in his grip. You really shouldn't even be doing this kind of thing right now, not in his room with Belphie lying in the other bed right next to you. Originally you were just playing around, trying to tease him with the fact that you had a bag of candy that you weren't going to share with him (of course you were lying about not sharing it). You had plopped one into your mouth just to make a point, and he grabbed you and tried to steal it straight from your mouth with his own rather than just taking some from the bag! Even after he had managed to get the piece from you, he kept going; attacking your lips and biting his way down your chest and stomach until your pants were off. He really was the most ravenous of all of his brothers, in every sense of the word.

Of course, neither of you was an exhibitionist, but this was the predicament you were now in and neither of you had the rationality to think of moving from this location with how turned on you both were. You could see Beel bulge in his pants, but he was too busy holding onto your legs to help himself out of his clothing. You felt a little bad knowing that he was so focused on you that he wasn't taking care of himself.

"Beel," you whisper through staggered pants and moans, "you can put it in."

His eyes look up at you as he pulls away from your lower half and his eyes widen, looking for some kind of confirmation that he heard you correctly. You nod at him to let him know he heard exactly what he thought he did. He was very cautious of not moving any further before you felt ready since he was very large and he didn't want to hurt you. But when you told him explicitly that you wanted him he was more than ready to barrel forward.

He sat up and reached his hands down to undo his pants. As soon as he popped them open, his cock sprung out and you got a full view of its length and girth. It really was large and you still didn't know how you were able to take all of it. Actually, it had taken a while for the both of you to get that far. Originally you could only fit the tip in without feeling uncomfortable, but you had both gone slowly and over time it had gotten easier and easier. The thought of how much work it took before you could return the satisfaction he gave you, however, was still a thought that embarrassed you. Not that he ever complained or blamed you.

You reach down and spread yourself so that you can fit him more easily, "Go slow, okay?" You ask him, knowing that you tend to be on the loud side when he goes too quickly with you. Right now, you can't afford to make yourself obvious and risk waking up Belphie.

He nods back to you and places the tip of his cock against your waiting body, pushing into you slowly. You bite your bottom lip and groan with need, feeling how he fills you up with each extra inch. You want him. You _need_ him. You are cursing your own stupid brain for not thinking ahead and insisting on going to your room. Sure, you would have had to wait a few more minutes to get back to the fun, but you would have been able to make as much noise as you wanted.

You look at Beel's face and can tell he is feeling the same way. His bright orange hair fell over his face and he was mimicking your attempt at biting his lip. You were both cautious about Belphie and neither of you wanted to give him such a rude awakening. On the other hand, you were both at the point where you may be willing to push your luck. Goodness knows he was pushing you over the edge with each painfully slow movement he made in you. All this speed was doing for you was reminding you how much you wanted to scream out his name and rile him up so he would really show off how much vigor he had. 

You prop yourself up on your forearms and press against him so you can feel him slid inside of you more fully. That was a mistake. You let out a noticeable, audible gasp as he hits something inside of you. You ball your fists against his sheets and cry out, "B-Beel!" You can't help but let him know just how that spot makes you feel.

Something inside of him seems to snap and he throws your leg over his shoulder and continues to pump into you more forcefully than he was previously. You can feel how you stretch back, trying to sink him even further into you. Soft moans escape filling the room around you as you slowly forget why you were ever supposed to be quiet in the first place. Each thrust increases your volume until you are practically screaming out for him as your first orgasm wracks your body and turns you into a quivering mess. Even as you cum, he doesn't stop moving inside of you.

At least, he doesn't stop until you both hear shuffling from right beside you both. With a moment of realization, you move to cover your face with your hands to hide your shame. Beel gropes around his bed to try and throw the covers over the both of you, but it is too late. Through the gaps of your fingers, you can see Belphie sitting up in his bed, staring lazily at you both.

There is an awkward moment of silence between the three of you.

Belphie is the first to speak, "Don't stop for me." His voice is groggy and his eyes are barely able to stay open.

Beel, still fully inside of you, is the one that answers him (since you are too embarrassed to show your face, let alone speak), "Sorry..."

The youngest throws his legs over the side of his bed and brings himself to standing, "Mhm."

"We were trying to let you sleep..." He sounds almost ashamed, which breaks your heart. Beel is so sweet and caring toward everyone, and hearing his voice sound so pained and doubtful breaks something inside of you.

"Mhm." Belphie walks to the edge of the bed you are lying in. He rubs his eye and stares down at you with a smirk, "I'm awake now." The tone of his voice is his usual mischievous one. You are overcome with anticipation, knowing that Belphie always has some kind of ulterior motive when he uses that voice.

With a lump in your throat, your gaze trails from his face, down his chest, and settles on his... He and Beel must think similarly because it apparently didn't take him long to bulge in his pants as well.

"Should I wait my turn or am I allowed to join?" He asked, sounding slightly upset (you have to guess at the fact that you had both started with no concern for him in the matter).

You move your hands and look at Beel. You are guessing by the fact that he is still rock hard inside of you that he isn't completely against the idea, but he is looking at you with a confused, worried face. You return his look, wondering if you are both thinking the same thing. You feel like you are having a silent conversation between both of you in an instant. You bite your lip as he stares at you. He looks off slightly to the side, which you can tell is his way of saying he will leave the decision to you. You don't want to accept if he is not comfortable with it, but the blush on his face tells you that he wouldn't mind.

With that understanding, you look at Belphie at stammer out some kind of consent to him joining. You aren't quite sure what you are even saying, given how embarrassed you at the moment, but he seems to understand as he reaches down to undo his own pants. You open your mouth to invite him inside and know that you consent to what is about to happen. He isn't nearly as large as his twin, but the size of the thing as it presses against your lips is still respectable.

Your head is bent back as he pushes into your throat, going slowly at first to make sure you don't choke as he begins to move. It doesn't take you long to grow accustomed to the motion, and you let out a small moan around his length. As soon as you do, you can feel Beel begin to move again inside of you. He had been still the entire time you were starting with Belphie so you could adjust in comfort. It almost made you cry how sweet he was with you.

Right now though, you had both brothers' cocks shoved into you, each one moving at their own pace and flooding you with pleasure. Beel was hitting deep inside of you, making your already needy body twitch around him. Belphie was pushing into your mouth, letting you taste his full length and filling your head with the desire to feel him in the same way you did his twin. You couldn't help but run your tongue over his shaft as you moaned around him. 

"So pretty," Belphie said as he ran his hands across your chest, giving you little pinches as you worked on him. He was definitely still upset about earlier, but his teasing didn't hurt. In fact, you groaned each time he pinched at you. No matter how upset he was, he wouldn't hurt you or be mean. At worst, he would be passive-aggressive.

Beel's hands grabbed onto your hips as he continued to pick up speed. He wasn't just thrusting anymore. Now he was helping push you down onto himself. You instinctively wrapped your legs around him so he wouldn't move too far away from you. As you did that, his pace picked up even more. He was never rough with you, but you could feel how much he also wanted you with each movement.

"Love you." That was what came out of his mouth as he buried himself into you. Those words made you melt.

"No far, Beel." Belphie spoke up, "I love them too. You shouldn't always get to be the one that says it first."

Slowly but surely, they both began to thrust in the same rhythm. You could feel the tension in your lower body as you could feel your next orgasm already approaching. You shut your eyes and focused entirely on the feeling of being brought to the edge again.

"Are you almost there?" Belphie chuckled, "Me too. Keep going."

Beel must have been close too because the only words out of his mouth were a mixture of your name and declarations of love. 

It wasn't much longer until you finally snapped and gave into your next orgasm, spasming from the intensity that the two of them brought you. Not even a minute later, both of them pulled out of you and you could feel the warmth against your stomach and chest as they both finished onto you.

You lay on the bed, panting and trying to catch your breath as the last waves of your orgasm roll through you.

The twins move to lie on either side of you, each one laying kisses across your cheeks and lips. One of them is holding onto you tightly, but you are too tired to figure out which one it is.

Beel kisses you as he keeps muttering his love and Belphie is on your other side saying how pretty you look right now. You are too exhausted to move, but you can hear one of them mention how they should probably help you clean up. Almost immediately, you can feel yourself being picked up (definitely Beel). You shake your head, not wanting to go out like this where someone might see you, but Belphie says he will make sure no one catches you.

"It will be good for us to spend more time together. Besides, I didn't get to spend as much time with you as Beel."

The tone of his voice leaves you twitching again, as you can hear the hunger still inside of his words. You lazily look up at Beel, who is staring at you with loving, but equally hungry eyes. You cross your legs in his hold and just nod, knowing that you aren't going to get to take a break any time soon if the two of them get their way. Not that you are complaining. You love them both very much, as much as they do you.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you even write a threesome? Ehhh.... IDK.  
> Hope you enjoyed the smut any way.


End file.
